Mamma's Secret Recipe
by klcm
Summary: Morgan helps Garcia with a little bit of domesticated bliss...


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as ever... just my little bunny that plotted the idea!

**A/N: **_Just an idea! Right, this is a ONE shot, BUT, there is an accommodating story to go with it._

_Both the lovely KricketWilliams and Emzypemzy agreed this was sorted as a ONEshot... _

_So, I hope you like it! _

**-=-=-=-=- Mamma's Secret Recipe -=-=-=-=-**

Penelope Garcia was a master in her ability, a queen in her kingdom of technology, a Goddess with powers. Penelope Garcia was literally a transformer in this realm. She could do professional, to an extent, she could do personal, all the time, she could be a friend, a best friend, a lover, a hater, a forgiver.

Whatever you needed her to be, she'd be it.

Now she stood in her little kitchen, music up high, apron hugging her frame, flour everywhere. Penelope was ignorant of laptops and monitors and most other complicated electronics. Today she was showing off her culinary skills in the form of multiple yummy baked goods.

They were from _Mamma's Secret Recipe_; she'd only share it with her one true love as a way to pass it around. Not even if her life depended on it would she give up its one secret ingredient.

Smirking to herself, she danced her way over to the oven, and pulled out one of the batch of cookies and put in a double load of muffins. She twirled, her skirt flying up, as her foot kicked the door up and closed.

Today, Penelope Garcia felt like a true Stepford Wife - just minus the husband part. She cleaned the moment she got in the night before and she'd spent her entire Saturday doing the same.

Out with old, in with the new – that was Penelope's lesson right now. She'd spent too much time dwindling in the breakup she'd chosen from long term boyfriend Kevin and now she was ready to live a little. All starting with a girl's night.

For too long, she'd sat and watched as her favourite ladies in her life flittered around their men; she was out to ignite some lust back in their lives. Rekindle what Will had with JJ and start what Emily was after with Hotch.

Now Penelope morphed into the match maker. Or how she loved to call it, the _Romantic_.

Grinning to herself, she answered her phone cheerfully as soon as it began to ring, and turned the music down. "Kitchen of a flour covered Goddess, how may I serve you?"

"Ah ha!" Derek's voice came through the line. "This is definitely my baby girl I'm talking to." He told her as he relaxed. "What's got the change in my favourite girl's behaviour?"

"Well if the wind had changed, I'd have permanently had the look of a depressive on my beautiful self,and one cannot serve a God, much like yourself, with a frown."

"Finally learnt to listen to me, eh?"

"Yes, Handsome, I turned my frown upside down." Penelope responded, as she put the cookies onto a plate.

"So what you cooking Mamma?" He asked, intrigued; he'd tasted her food before, and boy would he die for more. He licked his lips in anticipation at it.

"Well you know how they always say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" She said teasingly to him.

"Yeah..."

"Well this is all part of my grand master plan. Fatten you up so you can't get away from me. Ever." she told him with her voice keeping it all serious and he laughed. "What am I really owed this call for, my own personal Cup Cake?"

"Well, you see, I rang up to see if you wanted to maybe, you know, go catch a film, have some dinner with me."

"Are you asking me out of a date, Agent Morgan?" Penelope said, as she threw more ingredients into a bowl ready to be mixed up.

"Maybe." He replied and Penelope didn't know what to do, he wasn't being very clear and her heart pounded but she managed to keep it cool.

"Pick me up about 9; I have a plan to sort out."

"C'mon Red, let me in on it!" Derek jumped in eagerly. "I always wanted to be the sidekick for once."

Penelope laughed at that. "If you can be here by the time the hours up...," she glanced at the clock, he had 17 minutes and counting, "then you can help me out, my Prince."

"I'm leaving now." He told her and the call ended, Penelope put the phone down and made more food; this time the one _extra _special ingredient was going in.

**-=-=-=-=- Mamma's Secret Recipe -=-=-=-=-**

Opening the door for Derek she watched as he mimicked a sniffer dog; his perfectly formed nostrils were sniffing the air, his tongue licking his oh-so-kissable lips in hunger.

"Come on in, Hot Stuff." She said, leaving the door wide open as she went back to the kitchen.

Derek walked in and looked at her as she worked. "Smells delicious." He then watched her walk towards him with a big smile on her lips.

"Try this." She said as she put a cookie to his lips. She watched him take a bite and she caught the falling crumbs. "How yummy does that taste, Treacle?"

"Mmm." He said and she fed him the rest before going back to the rest of the food. "That is delicious, Baby. What's in it?"

"All it is; is a double chocolate cookie."

"Uh huh, that don't taste like any other cookie."

Penelope spun around to him. "That's because it isn't any other cookie, my Chocolate God of Thunder. It's a Penelope cookie. Or just for you, a Baby Girl cookie."

"Oh, I love the latter better." He remarked as he finished it off.

Penelope giggled and turned back to clean up some.

Derek came up to her and looked around. "What to do?"

"Well... my side kick shouldn't look like that." She told him; and grinned devilishly.

He saw the glint in her eyes; he was so drawn to them that he missed her flour covered hands going to his pecs.

She bit her lip as she pulled away, leaving white handprints on his chest. "That's better."

"Baby!" He whined, looking down at his flour covered dark grey top. "I think you need to look more like a chef."

"Uh oh!" She said and ducked out of the kitchen; she turned and put her hands up. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh no?" Derek questioned her. This was the most amount of fun the pair had had in a while and he wasn't wasting it for anything.

"Oh no." She repeated and went towards him. "Pull your top tight against your stomach." She told him. After he did as she bid him to do, with her floury hands, she traced his abs perfectly. "Now, I think I'm satisfied that my chocolate bar has slabs."

"Abs." Derek corrected her.

"That's what I said." She told him with a grin and went back into the kitchen. Derek turned and followed, he made sure she wasn't looking and pressed his hands into some of the flour. He then went up behind her as she washed up and pressed his hands onto her butt.

"Derek!" Penelope screeched and began to laugh as she tried to look down at her now flour covered bottom. "You're not helping."

"Hello..." He said as he displayed his top and she dissolved into more laughter.

"And what a cute bar of chocolate you are." She said and threw a tea towel at him. "I need you to dry up."

Derek stepped up to service and smirked. "You've got a great ass, Pen."

"You've got a great six pack." She told him jokingly as she continued to wash up.

"8 pack..." He told her proudly as he corrected her again and she nudged him and smiled to herself. She'd felt them all, all 8 cans of them to be exact, or at least drawn them.

When then were done, they stood looking at all the baked goods filling the kitchen up.

Penelope stood feeling proud of her accomplishments and Derek seemed pleased with the load he cooked coming out okay. He was starving now and some of the food just looked too tempting.

"So what's the secret?" Penelope looked at him as he asked. "I mean they taste... well delicious, what's your secret ingredient?" He asked her as he took a muffin; he was tasting his own creation here.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Handsome." She said and walked off towards her bedroom, the flour hand prints on her bottom swaying from side to side with her swagger.

She'd left the man frustrated in more than one way once again.

**-=-=-=-=- Mamma's Secret Recipe -=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** I_t's just a silly idea that popped into my head! Getting it out there! Thought I'd have a little fun with it! _

_Right, there's another part of this, BUT that's another story! That'll have other pairings, MG/ HP/ReJ... There'll be more about the secret recipe too..._

_Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought! _


End file.
